1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a portable device with a flexible display, and more particularly, to a portable device and a control method thereof, in which a display of the device is controlled in accordance with expanding and input signal of a flexible display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobility has been the important issue in the case that users use electronic devices. Particularly, various portable electronic devices having capabilities, which are equivalent to those of a desk top computer, as well as cellular phones have been selling recently. As sizes and weights of these portable electronic devices have been reduced, users could use various kinds of information even during movement.
These portable devices have performed various functions in addition to the existing basis function such as data transmission and reception. Accordingly, users should control the devices more conveniently and exactly. Particularly, with the spread of a flexible display panel, displays of portable devices could have been expanded. Accordingly, a control method for providing convenience of users in accordance with expanding and retracting of a display has been required. In more detail, a method for controlling a display of a display area additionally provided by expanding of a flexible display will be required.